


You'd Think He'd Remember That (Cliché Flashfiction: Amnesia/Sex Change)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [20]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	You'd Think He'd Remember That (Cliché Flashfiction: Amnesia/Sex Change)

Ray woke up knowing that something was wrong. This wasn't his bedroom, for one thing -- his curtains were entirely different -- and there was someone in the bed with him, for another. He turned over.

"Benny?" he squeaked, sitting bolt upright. He put his hand to his throat and coughed; the collar of his pajamas felt odd.

Benny smiled sleepily at him. "Sleep well, dear?" he said.

Ray looked away fast. The cuffs of his pajamas had lace on them. Ray grabbed the lace and tugged to be certain, but it was definitely sewn on. He pulled away the comforter to look down at what he was wearing, then grabbed the covers in both lace-decked fists and yanked it up around his chin. "I think I'm having a nightmare, Benny," he said in a calm, high voice.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back against Benny's chest, which was not as comforting as Benny seemed to have intended it to be. "I thought you told the therapists that the nightmares had stopped," he said sadly.

"I'm not in therapy," Ray said indignantly.

Benny rubbed his back through the thin fabric of his nightgown -- pajamas. His pajamas. "Ray, you've been going to the doctors for almost as long as I've known you. Every week for ten years."

"What, just like I've been a woman for as long as you've known me?" Ray demanded.

Benny missed his sarcasm. "Almost, yes. You haven't had nightmares about transitioning in a long, long time. What's wrong?"

"Benny, you dressed up as a woman, not me," Ray said desperately. "For that case at St. Anne's last week. They played disco."

"That was ten years ago," Benny said quietly.

Ray turned his head and looked at the crows-feet around Benny's eyes and the grey beard stubble showing just faintly along his jaw. "I can't believe this," he said. "I've just undone ten years of very expensive therapy, haven't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Benny said, and patted his shoulders.


End file.
